Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a wearable electronic device, and in particular to a wearable electronic device having a replaceable battery.
Description of the Related Art
Wearable electronic devices are ever-changing, and many function-oriented wearable electronic devices such as smart watches and smart wristbands, which may have functions such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), heart rate sensor, pedometer, or wireless communication, have become popular. However, the more functions an electronic device has, the more power is needed. Due to the limitations of the small dimensions of wearable electronic devices, battery capacity is usually quite small, meaning that the battery may need to be charged many times per day. For at least this reason, how to design a wearable electronic device on which is easy to change the battery has become an important issue.